White as Snow, Red as Blood
by Rosaline Redd
Summary: A forgotten promise. A sister she never knew. A fairy tale no one knows. This is the story of the SECOND fairest of them all. Contains a fariy tale character not yet mentioned in the show. (Note: Yes, the image is Mulan. She looks more like me than Snow does)
1. Grimm

_There was once a poor widow who lived in a lonely cottage. In front of the cottage was a garden wherein stood two rose-trees, one of which bore white and the other red roses. She had two children who were like the two rose-trees, and one was called Snow-white and the other Rose-red…The two children were so fond of each other that they always held each other by the hand when they went out together, and when Snow-white said, "We will not leave each other," Rose-red answered, "Never so long as we live," and their mother would add, "What one has she must share with the other."_

Rosalina Vermilion was officially lost. "Why is there a stupid forest in the middle of freaking nowhere?!" She thought angrily as she continued trudging along. Squish. Rosalina looked down to see her left foot at least three inches deep in mud. Under normal circumstances, she would've flipped out, but these weren't exactly normal circumstances. Within the past 15 hours, she had somehow managed to get fired from her job working at a bar (She was underage), kicked out of Orphanage Grimm, have the hunk of metal she called her car break down, and lose her cell phone. In that order.

"Forget it. I'm just going to sleep," she said, as she sloshed over to the nearest tree and hoisted herself up. She stopped climbing only after reaching a branch she deemed as sturdy. Not having slept in many hours, she immediately fell asleep.

**This is my first TV fanfic, so please forgive me if some characters seem "off". Yes, I know there aren't any in this chapter, but there will be soon, I promise. This chapter was mostly written to set the stage.**

**Edit: I seem to have made a minor mistake. In Maine, the legal age to work in a bar is 18, which is Rosalina's age. However, I am not going to change her age or her previous job. Please pretend like the law says you must be 21.**


	2. Emma Swan

Hours later, she was woken up by a loud voice. "Hey, kid, you gotta get down from there."

Rosalina opened her eyes and stared down at the stranger who had so rudely interrupted her sleep. The stranger was a woman in her late 20s, with blonde hair and what looked like a red leather jacket.

"Why?" Rosalina asked.

"Town property. Also, we've received some complaints about a suspicious-looking person wandering around here in the middle of the night."

"How the hell does a town **own** a forest?!" Rosalina thought.

The lady looked pretty impatient, so Rosalina threw down her backpack, swung her legs over the tree branch, and jumped down. Once on the ground, she retrieved her backpack and slung it back over her shoulder. "Happy now?"

"Very," the blonde said. "Now, what's your parents' phone number? I'll have them come pick you up."

"I don't have parents."

"Then relatives."

"Don't have any of those either."

"Where do you live, then?"

"Orphanage Grimm. Or at least, I did until I got kicked out."

The blonde lady sighed. "Okay. I'll have to bring you into town until we figure something out. There's no way I'm letting a kid stay in this place."

"Why do keep calling me a kid?" Rosalina said. "I'm 18. Practically an adult."

"Well, what do you want me to call you? I assume you have a name?"

"Rosalina Vermilion. But I prefer Rose."

"Okay then, Rose, let's get you into town."

As the two walked toward town, the blonde somehow managed to get Rose to spill her story.

"…and that's why I was in that tree," Rose concluded.

"Sounds rough," the blonde said, sympathetically.

Rose shrugged. "Whatever. By the way, I told you my name, so what's yours? I'm assuming you have one too?" She said, throwing the blonde's words right back at her.

The blonde cracked a smile. "Emma. Emma Swan."


	3. Snow White

Minutes Later:

"Well, we're here," Emma said. They stopped next to a sign that said "Welcome to Storybrooke".

"Does that say 'Storybook'?" Rose wondered out loud.

Emma laughed. "No, but it might as well."

Rose looked confused.

"Don't worry about it," Emma reassured her. "You'll understand when we get there."

Emma guided Rose into town, where they were immediately greeted by a small group of people. There was a young boy clutching a large book to his chest, a tall man who seemed "charming" (pardon the pun), and kind-looking woman with short, black hair. Emma introduced them to Rose right away.

"Rose, this is my son, Henry…"

"Nice to meet you, Henry."

"..and these are my, um, parents. David and Mary-Margaret."

"Nice to meet you, David and Mary-" Rose faltered. "Have we ever met before?" She blurted out to Mary-Margaret. She immediately covered her mouth with her hand.

"I'm sorry. That was stupid," Rose said in apology. "Of course we've never met. I've lived in an orphanage up until last night. I have no clue why I said that."

"No, I feel the same way…" Mary-Margaret replied, hesitantly.

"Maybe you knew her in Fairy Tale Land," Henry offered.

Rose turned to Henry. "What?"

"Maybe you knew each other in Fairy Tale Land, and that's why she looks familiar to you."

"That must be it," Emma said. "So, tell us. Who were you in Fairy Tale Land? Ariel? Rapunzel? "

"What? I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about. What's Fairy Tale Land?"

"That's weird," Emma said quietly. "I thought the spell was broken."

As Emma was saying this, the Mary-Margaret began explaining Fairy Tale Land to Rose.

"Most of the people in Storybrooke are from another world, where fairy tales are real. We all lived there until Regina cast a curse that brought the whole land here, to Storybrooke, Maine. For example, I'm Snow White. And David is Prince Charming. But we didn't know that until a little while ago, since part of the curse was for us to forget who we ever were in Fairy Tale Land."

"Okay, so let's say that I believe what you're telling me. Then what fairy tales or whatever is Emma from? And Henry?"

"We were getting there," David said. "We knew that something like this would happen eventually, so Snow and I had a cabinet made to transport one person safely to this world. Originally Snow was going to be the one travelling in the cabinet, but she ended up having Emma too early. So we put Emma in the cabinet, hoping that she would save us someday."

"And twenty-eight years later, she did. With Henry's help, of course."

"So then, that book is…"

"Yeah, it's a book of fairy tales. Do you want to see it?" Henry asked.

"Sure, I guess," Rose replied. Henry opened the book to a random page and handed it to her. Rose allowed her fingers to brush the page. Thump. The book fell to the street, followed by the 19-year-old girl.

**Sorry. I know it's a lot of dialogue right now. But certain things need to be established for Rose to continue in the story.**


	4. Rose Red

**Congratulations! I was feeling inspired, so you get not one, but TWO chapters! Enjoy!**

Rose awoke to a somewhat familiar scene. She was back in the forest again, right next to the tree she had slept in the previous night. However, she couldn't shake the feeling that something was off about this place. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you sure you'll be okay going back to the castle?" A young girl around Rose's own age asked her. She had long, black hair and wore a sort of rogue's outfit.

"Who are you?" Rose asked.

"You must've hit your head harder than I thought. It's me, Snow."

Rose shook her head in disbelief. There was no way the person standing in her was Snow. Snow didn't wear that type of clothes, and her hair was nowhere near that long. Then she remembered something Snow had told her earlier that day. _"Most of the people in Storybrooke are from another world, where fairy tales are real."_ With this knowledge, Rose realized that it was certainly possible that this wild-looking girl to be Snow White. Still, Rose didn't fully accept this person as Snow. This Snow was nothing like the girl in the storybooks.

"Well, I guess things could be different from the stories," she thought. To Snow, she said, "On second thought, would you mind escorting me to the castle? I can't seem to recall where it is located."

"Of course," Snow replied. "Anything for my precious sister."

"Sister?" Rose thought as she mounted what she assumed was her horse. Suddenly she realized what she had done. "How in the world did I get on this horse? I've never been around horses before, let alone know how to ride them!"

Before she was able to panic, the horse started moving forward, following Snow's mount. Rose decided to attempt finding out more about this Snow. Of course, she couldn't let Snow know she didn't remember anything.

"So, how have you been? Has anything happened recently?"

"No, not really. Just trying to avoid being caught by the Queen," Snow replied. "Oh, there was this man the other day. I think he must have been a prince. He was just so _charming_." Snow practically spit out the last word. "Then again, I did steal his important ring. It was an accident though."

Rose simply nodded her head, not knowing how to respond. She'd always thought Snow White and Prince Charming fell in love at first sight. Apparently this wasn't quite true. However, they must've eventually fallen in love, since Snow seemed to be in a relationship with Charming in Storybrooke.

After chatting for some time about Snow's new(ish) life, Rose learned that Snow was, in fact, living with the "dwarves". It turned out that there was an eighth dwarf, Sneaky, and Grumpy used to be named Dreamy before some unfortunate circumstances. She also learned of how characters from various fairy tales intermingled. Snow seemed to have a good relationship with Red Riding Hood.

"I can't go any further," Snow said, after a while. She pointed to a castle not too far off in the distance. "Can you make it the rest of the way?"

"Yes. Thank you very much. I really do appreciate your help."

"Like I said before, anything for my precious little Rose Red."

Back in Storybrooke, Rose woke up with a gasp.


	5. Interlude

"Are you okay?" Snow asked, worried.

"I…I remember now. I'm…I think I'm Rose Red."

"Who? Never heard of her," Emma said.

Rose gave a strained laugh. "That's okay. No one really bothers to hear my story anyway. To put it simply, I'm Snow's sister."

Emma shook her head. No matter how true Rose's statement was, it was still hard to believe. Snow was in her late-ish twenties. Rose looked barely legal. Eventually, she shrugged it off, crediting it to the mysteries of genetics.

"So, what now?" Rose asked.

"Now we get on with our lives," Emma replied, looking at the clock. It was well past eight. Henry and Snow began walking to the school, escorted by David.

"I thought everyone here (except you and Henry) was from a fairy tale," Rose said. "Why are they going to the school?"

"To work. While it's true that most of the town is from Fairy Tale Land, this is still a reality where people have to work. Speaking of which, I need to get back to my job. Do you want to stick with me, or…" It was clear that Emma wasn't quite used to dealing with people, despite living here for a while now.

"Nah. I'll just wander around town or something. You go work or whatever." Rose fell back into her teenage habits and the two parted ways.

It wasn't long before Rose encountered yet another conflict.

She had been exploring Storybrooke when she came across what looked like a decent place to stay while she was in town. And hopefully she could get something to eat, too. She opened the door and entered Granny's Bed and Breakfast. Inside, the place reminded Rose more of a diner than a typical bed and breakfast place. She shrugged and walked up to a woman who she hoped was a staff member.

"Hi, is there any way I can get something to eat?"

The woman turneds around. She had long, brown hair with a rebellious streak of red in it. Still, she looked like a fairly nice person. "Sure. Just take a seat. I'll be with you in just a second."

Rose sat down in a booth overlooking the street. It's when she was looking out the window that the trouble started.

Across the street, a group of teenage boys around her age were smoking and harassing this other kid. It ticked her off a little bit to see this, but she had decided a long time ago that she wasn't going to get involved in any more unnecessary fights. However, she continued to watch the boys for some reason. Moments later, Rose was glad that she kept her eyes on them. One of the boys, an athletic-looking guy whom Rose thought of as the leader, took his lighter out and flicked it open inches from the victim's face. She assumed the victim looked pretty scared, because the group's leader pulled back and laughed. He then proceeded to take his cigarette out of his mouth and press it to the victim's forehead.

Rose couldn't hold back any longer. She leapt from her seat and sprinted to where the guys were standing. None of the boys noticed her until she was face to face with the leader, his shirt clenched in her left hand. Her other hand was in a fist, aiming straight for his face. She had a satisfied smirk on her face when her fist connected with his left jawbone. She let go of his shirt and he stumbled back.

"What the-" He never got to finish the sentence, because Rose's still-muddy sneaker landed a kick on his stomach. He fell down and glared at Rose.

"That's for ruining my appetite," she said. "This is for bullying that kid." She leaned down to grab him. When she did, he sat up and kissed her forcefully on the lips. He drew back, smiling wickedly. She retaliated by slamming him back down to the ground. "Oh, NOW you've done it."

**Author's note:**

**No, Rose is not OOC. In the story, she's the more adventurous of the two. Here, her adventurous spirit translates into a flat-out rebellious streak. It has been hinted to before, but it is now obvious as of this chapter. **

**Arina-Peachy, here. Are you happy now?**


	6. Derek Wilde- Interrogation

A few minutes later, Rose felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around. Emma stood there with her hands on her hips. Rose slowly stood up, but refused to look neither guilty nor defiant. Sure, she started the fight, but she wasn't the one shoving cigarettes in some guy's face.

"Both of you, station. Now," Emma commanded.

"Whatever," the group's leader said, casually walking toward the station.

Rose raised an eyebrow. "Apparently, he's been there before," she thought, following his lead.

"I leave you to yourself for less than an hour, and this is what happens!" Emma said to Rose.

"Not my fault. He was the one shoving his nasty cigarette in someone's face," Rose replied calmly.

"That doesn't matter! You can't go around attacking people!"

"Oh, come on. It's not like he's a prince or anything."

"So if I was a prince, you wouldn't have punched me?" The other teen said, holding an ice pack to his jaw.

Rose gave him an "oh-you're-still-here?" look. "No, I still would've punched you. Besides, the only thing you'd be a prince of is the prince of hooligans."

The guy gave her an odd look. "Wait, don't you remember me, Rose?"

"What are you talking about? I've never seen you in my life. Emma, what is he talking about? And why does he know my name? Did you tell him my name?" Rose asked.

"Seriously? Nothing? You can't remember me at all?" The guy said, jumping out of his chair.

"Derek Wilde, sit down," Emma commanded.

"I can't believe this. After all that happened, and she doesn't remember. Unbelievable," Derek muttered.

Emma cleared her throat. "Now, as for your punishments…"

**Sorry for the wait. I've been horribly busy and not inspired to write at all. But I figured it was time to post something, since today was the end of season 2. Hope you like it!**

**Also, in need of help right now. What kind of punishment should Rose and Derek recieve? And what do you think Derek is talking about? (Okay, the second question isn't one I need help with, but I'd like to hear your thoughts, dear readers :) But seriously, I need a punishment.)**


End file.
